Un triste Dia de Muertos
by Mother-EarthBound Fan
Summary: Una vez mas, los gemelos celebran uno de sus dias festivos favoritos pero, por ciertos extraños sucesos, Claus comienza a sospechar que quizas Lucas y el no siempre seran del mismo bando


Disclaimer: Primero lo primero, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad del grandioso Shigesato Itoi

Este es mi primer intento de un especial del Día de Muertos. AVISO QUE CONTENDRÁ SPOILERS PARA AQUELLOS QUE AUN NO LO HAN JUGADO

Una vez mas, espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen reviews. Y si son consejos y/o criticas mejor. Futura escritora en entrenamiento :P

Disfruten

Un día mas amanecía en la Isla de Tazmily, pero, no era un día común y corriente como los otros... este era el día en que todos los habitantes celebraban a sus seres queridos que ya no estaban mas con ellos. Aunque no sabían mucho de el, uno de los habitantes a los que se le dedicaba ofrenda en general era Scamp, el anciano que había fallecido por una enfermedad

Este no era el primer día de muertos que Flint y su familia celebraban pero, gracias a la curiosidad de los gemelos, esta seria la primera vez en que recordarían a Ness, uno de los cuatro elegidos y el líder, que junto con sus amigos, Paula, Jeff y Poo salvaron al mundo de la aterradora amenaza alienígena conocida como Giygas y que para la sorpresa de la familia, era uno de los antepasados de Lucas y Claus.

-Estoy muy emocionado!!!, sigo sin poder creer que nosotros seamos descendientes del héroe legendario que acabo con los Giygas, ¿no es grandioso? –exclamo entusiasmado Claus

-Si... me alegra que al menos a partir de ahora lo recordaremos a el y a sus amigos como se debe pero...

-¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede Lucas? –pregunto el chico de cabello ambar con preocupación

-Por tu forma de ser, tu si lo seas pero yo... no puede ser que... mmm

Para Claus, no era necesario que su hermanito bebe terminara las frases, por el simple hecho de ser su gemelo y de haber vivido con el toda su vida desde pequeño, lo conocía a la perfección, incluso mejor que el mismo. Llamándolo afectuosamente, lo miro con dulzura y lo conforto diciéndole que no importaba si el no era valiente como Ness o como el, la información que habían encontrado en aquel cofre y las fotos, comprobaban que los dos llevaban su sangre e incluso bromeo al comentarle que prácticamente el era Ness pero con diferente color de cabello y que solo le faltaba usar la misma vestimenta que el, la gorra y el bat.

Sintiéndose mejor, el chico de cabellos dorados, sonriendo, agradeció a su hermano, dándole las gracias y abrazándolo cariñosamente. Con eso atrás, los gemelos decidieron regresar a su casa, donde su mamá los esperaba para ir al bazar de Thomas, para comprar todo lo necesario para la ofrenda y sus disfraces.

-Flint!!!, amor!!!, ya nos vamos!!! –Grito amablemente Hinawa desde la sala

-Esta bien!!!, cuídense!!! –Respondió su esposo desde la cocina, volviendo a concentrarse en su periódico

El camino hacia al Bazar hubiera transcurrido tranquilo en su totalidad de no haber sido por aquel raro señor que se tropezó, al parecer deliberadamente, con Claus

-Tonto señor

-Hijo, no te enojes, fue un accidente –Intento razonar su mamá

-No lo se... sus ojos... la forma en que me miraba... era como si estuviera analizándome...

-¿Analizándote? –Pregunto Lucas con curiosidad

-Si... lo mas seguro es que ustedes no lo notaron porque todo paso muy rápido pero... su sonrisa... estoy seguro de que era maligna... no creo que ese señor haya sido un ser humano... a decir verdad... me dio un poco de miedo

-Mmm... no lo se, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte hijo –Dijo Hinawa, poniéndose a la altura de Claus y mirándolo con ternura -Ni tu ni tu hermano están solos, para llegar a ustedes, primero tendrán que pasar por tu padre y por mi

-Entonces que asi sea... –Murmuro silenciosamente el mismo "señor" que había chocado con Claus, obviamente ya lejos de ahi. Acto seguido, saco un radiotransmisor de su bolsillo y se lo coloco de lado frente a su boca

-Perdone que lo interrumpa amo, pero ya encontré al sujeto ideal para el experimento

-Entiendo, déjame verlo... quiero ver al humano que se convertirá en mi leal esclavo... en mi arma personal de destrucción –Hablo la misteriosa voz de un hombre que, aunque al parecer su soldado jamás lo había visto, podía darse cuenta de que su amo, ya era un anciano. Lo único que aquel soldado podía apreciar era que, por alguna razón, su señor se encontraba en la habitación que, por la forma en que estaba decorada, podía decir con completa seguridad, le pertenecía a un niño de 10 años...

-Si amo

Después de algunos arreglos, el anciano pudo observar claramente la imagen de Claus sonriendo ya mas tranquilo, estudiándolo detenidamente

-¿Estas seguro de que es el indicado?, aun es un niño...

-Lo se, pero mis sensores dicen que este ser posee una enorme energía vital y que por lo mismo, será capaz de soportar todos los experimentos necesarios para convertirlo en lo que usted desea, es decir, este niño es el único que tiene lo necesario para convertirse en el Hombre Enmascarado

-Bien... me alegra saber que ya no tendré que perder mas mi tiempo y mi dinero siguiendo robando niños y experimentando con ellos a lo tonto. Dile inmediatamente a mis hombres que se detengan y que como ya encontramos al elegido, ordeno que le den a mi pequeño y dulce monstruo los niños que aun viven, el pobrecillo no ha comido nada hoy

-Si amo pero...

-¿Qué?

-Me... me temo informarle que el niño no esta solo

Para reforzar esa información, el soldado enfoco la imagen de Hinawa y Lucas tambien riendo

-Me lo imaginaba... veo que al igual que yo lo tuve alguna vez, el tambien tiene una madre y un hermano... gemelo... ¿qué me dices de el? –Pregunto aquel enigmático anciano señalando a Lucas

-No sirve, mis sensores indican que aunque al parecer el tambien tenga la misma capacidad que el otro, es un completo cobarde, un bebe llorón que no soportaría el más mínimo experimento

-Entiendo, entonces, ¿simplemente no vale la pena?

-Asi es amo

-Bien, siendo asi, nos enfocaremos solo en el otro

-Si amo

-Estoy seguro de que sus padres son buenas personas y no quisiera... bah, ¿a quien engaño?, cuando llegue el momento mandare matar a sus padres y lo tomare. Podría solo quitárselos por la fuerza pero, eso no seria divertido, ¿no lo crees?

-Si amo

-Je je, bien, a partir de ahora vigilaremos muy de cerca a mi nuevo hijo. Es mi voluntad que tu y algunos de tus hombres lo cuiden y me informen inmediatamente si necesita algo, aunque el aun no lo sepa, a partir de ahora el es mi hijo, ¿qué clase de padre seria si no veo por el?

Sin darle tiempo al soldado para responderle, el anciano corto la transmisión. Después de meditar unos momentos en silencio, giro su silla de tal manera que solo la mitad baja de su rostro se veia gracias a la luz, mostrando una cruel sonrisa

-Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo...

Obedeciendo las ordenes de su oscuro amo, el soldado una vez mas se puso en contacto con su superior

-Mascara de Puerco 130 reportándose, señor –Comenzó aquel soldado vestido con uniforme rosa claro y una mascara de puerco del mismo color

-Aquí el Coronel –Respondió un hombre vestido exactamente como el, solo que el color de su vestimenta era azul

-Recibí órdenes del Rey P

-Adelante

-Debido a que ya encontramos al elegido, el Rey P nos ha ordenado que nos detengamos y que alimentemos a la Máxima Quimera con los niños sobrantes

-... entendido, gracias por su reporte soldado. ¿Es todo?

-Señor! Si señor

-Entonces cambio y fuera... Noticias y ordenes del Rey P muchachos!!!

Ya en el bazar, Hinawa se encontraba buscando las cosas necesarias para la ofrenda, mientras que, los gemelos, buscaban disfraces para hacer una de las cosas que ellos mas disfrutaban juntos: ir a pedir calaverita

-Mira Lucas!!!, un disfraz de Giygas, ¿no es genial? –Pregunto Claus, sosteniéndolo contra si mismo alegremente para ver si le quedaba -Apuesto a que aquellos que me vean con esto puesto mojaran sus pantalones

-Mmm... no se... se ve muy realista

-Vamos Lucas, no tengas miedo. Recuerda que es solo un disfraz, no es como si fuera a cobrar vida de repente

-Veo que ya encontraste un disfraz Claus –Comento Thomas, dirigiéndose hacia ellos

-Si, je je, sabia que si tenias cosas buenas en tu tienda

-Oye!

-Solo bromeo

-Mmm... ¿eh?... que raro...

-¿Qué sucede?

-No recuerdo haber recibido este disfraz ayer en la noche... mmm, quizás al proveedor se le fue... oh bueno, si realmente te gusta ese esta bien, les puedo dar un descuento

-Genial!, eres el mejor Thomas

-Je je, me alegra oír eso, los estaré esperando en la caja –Concluyo Thomas, marchándose de ahí para atender a otro cliente

-Definitivamente este es el que quiero. ¿Tu cual te vas a llevar Lucas?

-Mmm, pues... me gusto mucho el de Ness

-Esta bien. Entonces vamos a buscarlo para regresar con mamá, estoy seguro de que ya lleva todo

-Si

-¿Sabes Lucas? –Hablo tranquilamente Claus

-¿Mmm?

-No se porque, pero... me alegra mucho que tu seas el gemelo gentil, tienes un corazón puro que sin importar que suceda, no puede ser tentado por la maldad

-Claus... no digas eso, tu tambien eres un buen ser humano

-Si, pero... a lo que me refiero es que, a diferencia de ti, si algo malo le sucede a nuestra familia, yo si soy capaz de ir a buscar venganza, sin importarme las consecuencias... tu no y es por eso por lo que me siento orgulloso

-Lo entiendo, pero... ¿por... porque me dices esto hermano?

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?... eres tan tierno...

-¿Eh?

-Je je... mira nuestros disfraces

-¿Qué tienen?

-Miralos detenidamente

Unos momentos después de haber hecho lo que su hermano le pidió, el rostro de Lucas expreso sorpresa

-No...

-Lo se... al principio yo tampoco queria creerlo pero... es como... si el destino nos tratara de decir que, dentro de algún tiempo, por alguna extraña razón, tu y yo hemos sido elegidos para pelear el uno contra el otro... al parecer, tu como el héroe y yo como el villano...

-Mmm... no se Claus... quizás solo es una coincidencia. ¿Por qué no cambias tu disfraz por uno de héroe como el mío?. Será genial que ambos nos disfracemos de héroes

-Créeme hermano, a mí eso tambien me encantaría pero... solo mira a tu alrededor... si te fijas bien, ese es el único disfraz de héroe que hay en toda la tienda... todos los demás son de villanos... y al parecer tu has sido el único que se ha percatado de el

-... iré a preguntarle a Thomas, el debe saber donde hay mas trajes de héroes –Discutió Lucas, con esperanza en su voz, dirigiéndose hacia el dueño del bazar, sin darle oportunidad a su gemelo de que le pudiera decir algo

-Lucas...

-Oye Thomas, ¿dónde hay mas disfraces de héroes?

-¿Eh?, lo siento Lucas, temo decirte que ya desde hace años no me traen ninguno, deje de pedirlos ya que casi no se vendían

-... entiendo... gracias Thomas

-Pero mira nada mas esto –Exclamo Thomas alegre, al ver lo que Lucas sostenía en sus manos -Veo que al parecer tu has encontrado el ultimo, eres muy afortunado. Te recomiendo que te lo lleves, ese debe ser el ultimo que me queda

-Si... gracias... –Dijo Lucas sonriendo, tratando de esconder su tristeza

-¿Ya quedaste convencido? –Pregunto Claus, con tristeza pero a la vez con seriedad viendo que su hermano regresaba donde el

-... ... tu y yo... no importa que suceda... siempre seremos hermanos, ¿cierto? –Pregunto el chico de cabellos dorados con un nudo en la garganta

-Si, asi es –Respondió dulce y cálidamente el gemelo mayor para después abrazarlo cariñosamente

Unos momentos después Lucas le regreso el abrazo y comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana

-Claus...

-Lucas... ya... esta bien... no llores hermanito. Seguramente tienes razón... solo es una coincidencia

Después de aquel Dia de muertos, Claus hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para que Lucas olvidara aquel amargo momento... y una vez logrado esto, por el bien del chico de cabellos dorados, el gemelo mayor fingió el haberlo olvidado... pero... aunque no supiera el porque, en el fondo estaba consciente de que, al parecer, tanto el destino de Lucas como el suyo, ya habían sido cruelmente decididos... aun no sabia como iba a pasar... lo único que el podía hacer era rezar porque ese día no llegara jamás pero como dicen, no importa cuanto lo intentes, hay veces en que no puedes cambiar el destino, mucho menos huir de el


End file.
